


i sold my soul to a three-piece

by Hellabrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon Louis, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellabrave/pseuds/Hellabrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based from this post:<br/>any kind of demon/spirit/etc:so you summoned me just so you could have someone to talk to and are even willing to give anything in return...... just to have someone. to talk to. me. you want to talk to me. you summoned me to talk</p><p>me:no. i mean, yeah, that's it exactly, and that was the course of action in a nutshell right up until your judgmental tone and expression made me start considering other possibilities. like summoning someone else. someone that isn't rude</p><p>or harry is lonely and summons a demon to be his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	i sold my soul to a three-piece

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first thing i've ever written? most likely not good and not actually intending for anyone to read this. so yah its not even fully edited because I'm fucking lazy. sorry??? idk

Harry can’t remember a time he wasn’t alone. There isn’t any dramatic story to it he just never put in the effort to make actual friends. But now that he is 20 and living on his own, he’s finding the loneliness harder to bear. Growing up without friends has not done anything for his social skills or lack thereof so, trying to make any now seem out of the question. 

Unable to make friends for himself, Harry has turned to other measures. Spending his nights googling “how to make friends fast and easy” he’s come across some pretty weird things. Nothing weirder than “How to Summon a Demon!!!” so Harry figures, go big or go home aye.

Researching for a straight week, Harry realizes it doesn’t seem too hard to summon a demon. He writes down everything he needs and googles his nearest spiritual shop. Once he found the right place he got ready, grabbed his keys and left.

Walking in the store, Sacred Circle, that he found online, Harry wasn’t completely sure what to expect. There was a fancy little jingle when he opened the door which alerted the cashier to his presence. Harry took a glance around the store and realized it would take him forever to find what he needed so walked to the cashier, who was a guy about harry’s age who looked slightly scary. Harry has never been good at making conversation so he kind of just stared at the guy frozen.

“Uhh, can I help you?” The man, Zayn his name tag says, asks.

“erm, yeah I think?” Harry glances down at his list and back at Zayn, “ I need to get these things but, umm, I don’t know where they are?”

“Alright! Lemme see your list.” Zayn insists.

Harry hands over his list and Zayn looks through it, his eyes widening as he gets further down.

“Summoning a Demon? That’s some pretty hard shit, man. You sure you wanna do that?” Zayn’s concern worries harry slightly about what he’s attempting to do, but he’s determined to make a friend somehow.

“oh yeah, seems pretty easy from what I read” Harry tries passing off is nervousness.

“ooookay then follow me,” Zayn reluctantly says. He takes harry around the store finding everything he needs. Zayn rings up his stuff and Harry pays. Watching Harry walk out, Zayn wonders what the fuck he’s just done.  
Harry walked out of Sacred Circle holding his bag of all supplies he had just purchased. He hopes tonight goes well, seeing as he’s researched this for a week now. He thinks,  
finally! A way to end this loneliness! 

Harry reaches his apartment, goes inside and takes off his shoes. He sets aside all of his new purchases and sits in the middle of his living room. Harry attempts meditating to try and get his mind in the right state before he starts all of this. Once he feels content and one with his inner being, he starts to prep his summoning gear.

Harry lights up his new rose, chamomile, and musk incense, as well as his black and green candles. He sets down his paper with the sigil of a random demon he’s seen people talk about. Harry pauses as he remembers something important, so he gets up and goes to his fridge and grabs a six pack of beer and sits back down. ALWAYS have something to offer your demon. 

He gets back to work memorizing the sigil and saying the demon’s name repeatedly. He recites a prayer for Satan which is probably a bad idea but he read that demons are more likely to come if you’re friendly with satan so what the hell (haha). 

Harry is sitting with his legs crossed having finished the prayer and continueing to repeat the demons name when,

“Oi, what the fuck is this?” Harry looks up and shit there’s an actual demon standing in front of him. Wait no is that actually an angel? 

“wait I wasn’t trying to summon an angel! Where’s the demon I was promised?” harry exclaims, very confused. 

“ha, I’m flattered. Just a demon. What the fuck did you even summon me for honestly? You look like you’re 15!” The demon, apparently, says.

“Ah so you’re Louis?” Harry asks excitedly.

“the one and only. For real though I got places to be.” Louis, the fucking demon harry summoned, replies annoyed.

“oh yeah, sorry. I’m just pretty lonely and wanted someone to talk to! Also I saw that I’m supposed to offer you something so I have this six pack of beer, but if that’s not enough anything else you want I guess I can do too.” harry admits.

“okay wait, so you summoned me just so you could have someone to talk to and are even willing to give anything in return? Just to have someone. To talk to. Me. You want to talk to me. You summoned me to talk.” Louis says in disbelief

“no, well I mean yah, that’s exactly it, and that was my course of action in a nutshell right up until your judgmental tone and expression made me start considering other possibilities. Like summoning someone else. Someone that isn’t rude.” Okay harry is a little annoyed right now.

“man, im not tryna be rude but what the fuck? This is the most chill summoning I’ve ever had, and I was not expecting it, but thanks. Pass me a beer and lets move to the couch yah?” the demon, who happens to be the most beautiful thing harry has ever seen, hence calling him an angel, just plops onto harry’s couch and looks at him expectantly.

Harry is mildly surprised that this actually worked so he scrambles to get off the floor and onto the couch next to Louis as fast as he can.

“so, kid, what’s your name?” beautiful demon angel asks harry.

“er its Harry, and im not a kid? Like I’m 20 which is still kinda young but you know, not a kid so-“

“aye chill out, its cool, im just playin. Anyway you summoned me to just talk? Don’t you have friends for that?”

Harry looks down to his lap because wow, he has to admit to a demon that he actually has zero friends. Nice. 

He looks up at louis sheepishly and says “umm I don’t actually have any.. s’why I summoned you..”  
“oh damn kid, you got problems or something? Should I be worried? Jk im a demon I could kill you if I wanted.” This statement worries harry a lot so he scoots a bit away from louis.

“uh, no just never made any friends growing up. Please don’t kill me.” Harry laughs nervously.

“yah relax curly I’m not gonna kill you. It’s nice to just chill with a beer though so thanks. Now, get chatting!” Louis leans back into the couch and gets comfortable. 

Harry spends the next two hours chatting his pretty mouth off until Louis eventually has to leave. Their chats become a regular thing, to the point where Harry doesn’t even have to summon louis anymore, he just shows up every day.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ending??? :/


End file.
